My family, the SUPERSTARS?
by crazie4ever
Summary: When exchange student Taylor Montoya, finally gets to meet her family, she is surprised with what she gets. In the end, she wins their friendship and trust and becomes the real, Jonas sister. :


**Hello! :) This is the first chapter, the others will come soon. I hope you review, cause that's what'll keep me going! :P**

**I MADE UP the characters names. If you happened to be named like someone, it's your lucky day! 3**

**Enjoy. **

--

I would have to leave eventually

I would have to leave eventually. I'd applied for somewhere in the US, somewhere I'd never been to, even though the US wasn't exactly unknown territory. I got my letter a month ago, I was moving to New Jersey as an exchange student and I was actually excited to meet my 'family' for a year. Oh, little did I know about excitement.

Here I was, patiently waiting for my luggage, unsure of who or what to find waiting for me outside. My iPod really couldn't go any louder and still the music wasn't drifting my thoughts away. I was already missing home and my mom. Could you believe this? I was already missing Anthony, my annoying 19 year old brother. I think I was starting to need a doctor, when I saw some old man shout something, and when I removed my left ear-plug, I realized he'd seen "this bright pink bag, a hundred times!", and was shouting some other nonsense in a thick Italian accent. My bag, was the one causing all his fuss. "Sorry.." I said, apologetically. I don't really think he heard me. It was time, it was finally time. I walked out the long hallway and stepped out into the somewhat crowded open space. I started walking towards the door when I saw a large orange sign that had "TAYLOR MONTOYA" written in very big letters. That was me. It was a chauffer from the student exchange service, I was told I was being taken to a hotel here in NJ, until tomorrow or the day after, when I'd meet my family.

"Are they busy people?" I asked, intrigued.

"Never met them, but looks like." He said and smiled back.

Louis bought some dinner on the way, "on me!" he had insisted, "you'll need to save your money for you know, stuff! You'll be around for a year, I'm pretty sure you didn't get a gold credit card…" And I most certainly hadn't. I got a debit card with about 2,000 dollars…for a year. Life was good. I had Wendy's and when I got to my hotel, I crashed in my bed and logged on to my computer. My mom had already written two emails, and I hadn't even gotten to my destiny. She wasn't over protective or anything, but she was still a mom.

That night I slept like never before, although it was kind of scary, all alone in a hotel room, but whatever, I was too tired to fight it. Tomorrow would bring surprises, or so I'd hoped.

My room phone woke me up at 10:00 a.m. the next morning, my journey was about to begin.

"Hello?" I croaked. I was still groggy and I was sure I was going to need a lot more sleep than that. "Miss Montoya?" chirped the voice on the other side. "Yup…"

"Hey, this is Stephanie!" She was my exchange counselor, I'd spoken endless times with her on the phone and by email, and her happiness never seemed to fade. "Hey Steph! How are you?" I tried to sound as happy. "I'm doing great! How about you? Tell me about your flight, are you OK in the hotel?" She was somewhat like my mom, I could tell.

"Oh, the flight was amazing! I'm doing great, yes! The hotel looks pretty nice!"

"Well don't get too, used to it… I'll be picking you up at 2 this afternoon, to take you home!" I loved the emphasis she put on the word home. I hope I'm a single child, because I really needed that sleep.

"Oh, good thing I haven't unpacked!" Yeah. Great thing.

"Ok! I'll see you then girly girl!" I can probably swear she used to be a cheerleader.

I slept for another hour and then forced myself up, I wasn't feeling that bad after all. After I took a shower and finished packing my dirty clothes, I decide to call my mom, instead of emailing, just for now.

"Alo?"

"Mami!"

"Heey! How are you?"

"Ugh. Amazing. I mean, I still haven't met the family, I'm going over today at 2! Stephanie is picking me up!" I sounded happy, and I think I really was.

"Oh my God! That is so cool, mi amor! How was the flight, tell me everything!"

"It was good, the flight was good, I got all my bags, I was picked up by a chauffer I ate dinner I came to the hotel, I DID read your email, I was just too lazy to answer, and I was very sleepy so I went to bed, then this morning Steph calls me and told me she was picking me up this afternoon, so after I got ready I called you."

"Oh, were you awake when Stephanie called?"

"No, she woke me…"

"Oh, well then, I hope you have an AWESOME day, and call me again when you're all settled! Love you!"

"I love you too mom! And I miss you!"

"Yeah, I miss you too! Besitos!"

"Love yah."

"Bye! And be wise with the money!"

"Bye! I will…"

Moms will always be moms, and I was about to meet a whole new one.

**REVIEWS. kthxbai. **


End file.
